Nowadays, for the convenience of installation and transportation, many components are generally installed into various modules in advance during the mass production of liquid crystal displays (LCDs). For example, a backlight module is constructed by backlight sources and a diffuser plate, and then a LCD module is constructed by the backlight module, a LCD panel and a front frame.
Referring now to FIGS. 1 and 1A, an assembled top view of a traditional backlight module and a schematic view of a traditional backlight lamp fastener are illustrated, wherein a backlight module 10 substantially comprises a reflector sheet 11, a plurality of backlight lamps 12, a plurality of fasteners 13, two support portions 14 and a plurality of sockets 15. The backlight lamps 12 are mounted on the reflector sheet 11 through the fasteners 13. Meanwhile, two electrode terminals on two ends of the backlight lamps 12 are mounted on the sockets 15 disposed on the support portions 14 on both sides of the fasteners 13, and electrically connected to the sockets 15. As shown in FIG. 1A, each of the fasteners 13 generally comprises two elastic arms 131 and an anchor end 132. The two elastic arms 131 are symmetrically arranged and used to elastically engage and clamp the tubular wall of the backlight lamp 12, while the anchor end 132 is used to insert into and engage with an installation hole (not shown) on the reflector sheet 11.
However, there are some problems existing in the actual use of the fasteners 13, as follows: for installing the backlight lamp 12, an upward opening is formed between the two elastic arms 131, so that the backlight lamp 12 can be inserted into the upward opening. But, when an impact test is executed after installation, the backlight lamp 12 easily jumps upward out of the elastic arms 131 of the fasteners 13 from the upward opening. Thus, the screen brightness of the backlight module 10 may malfunction due to the shift of the backlight lamp 12, resulting in affecting the yield of the impact test of the backlight module 10.
To solve the foregoing problems, referring now to FIG. 1B, a schematic view of another traditional backlight lamp fastener is illustrated, wherein an improved fastener 13 similarly comprises two elastic arms 131 and an anchor end 132. However, the two elastic arms 131 are not symmetrically arranged, while an inclined upward opening is formed between the two elastic arms 131, so that the backlight lamp 12 can be elastically inserted into the upward opening. Thus, when an impact test is executed, it is uneasy for the backlight lamp 12 to jump upward out of the elastic arms 131 of the fasteners 13 from the inclined upward opening. However, in an actual test, there is still some separation risk of the backlight lamp 12 due to the design of the inclined upward opening. Furthermore, because the design of the inclined upward opening of the fastener 13 has a direction different from that of the design of the socket opening of the socket 15 (as shown in FIG. 1), it is difficult to install the backlight lamp 12 onto the fastener 13 and the socket 15, and even to cause the breakage of the backlight lamp 12 due to assembly overexertion.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a lamp fastener thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.